of canoes, hoodies, and harpies
by Rosalie Barvik
Summary: Okay, so maybe a canoe race in November wasn't such a good idea. Aka Will gets sick and Nico takes care of him. solangelo. h/c. fluff. one-shot.


**Set between The Blood of Olympus and The Hidden Oracle.**

* * *

The fall was coming to a close. The brilliantly colored leaves were beginning to turn brown and fall to the ground. The air had a chilly nip, causing the campers to start wearing heavier clothing.

The day before had been warm enough, but an overnight storm had brought in a cold front. Nico di Angelo had not prepared. That morning, as he headed down to the canoe lake, he shivered slightly. The sun was bright and he expected it to warm up as the day progressed. It did not.

The campers were already getting lined up for the morning's canoe race. Nico jogged up beside his boyfriend, Will Solace. Will was wearing blue jeans and a Camp Half-Blood hoodie. He eyed Nico lovingly, but with some concern. Nico noticed. "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to be cold, babe?" said Will gently.

Nico shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans. He was wearing his short-sleeved camp shirt. He was only a little bit chilly.

Chiron trotted up in front of the piled-up canoes. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. "Welcome all to out 348th Canoe Race! As you all know, there are no rules, just get to the other side of the lake before anyone else. And, er, try to avoid drowning your comrades, though it may be tempting. Anyway, get your partner and board your canoe at the staring line. We will begin momentarily.''

Will dropped to one knee and grabbed Nico's hand like the dork that he was. "Will you do me the honor of being my partner?''

The back of Nico's neck burned. "Get up,'' he muttered.

Will stuck his bottom lip out, but did not get up. "Please, babe?''

Nico rolled his eyes. "Jesus, fine. Get up, okay? You're embarrassing me.'' Other campers were glancing curiously at the two boys, but the truth was Nico didn't care. There was no one else he would rather have as a partner. Plus, he secretly thought Will's display of public affection was adorable and it made Nico's insides bubble with pleasure.

Will sprang happily up. "Oh, goodie!" He linked arms with Nico and pulled the son of Hades towards the canoes.

"Did he propose?'' Sherman snigger-whispered to Nico as they boarded their canoes. Sherman, son of Ares, was in the canoe beside Nico and Will with his partner, his brother Ellis.

Nico glared at Sherman, but didn't say anything. Will climbed in behind him. Nico felt Will's hand brush against his back. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Will misinterpreted this.

"You_ are_ cold! I knew it!" Before Nico could stop him, Will was stripping off his hoodie and handing it to Nico. Nico wasn't sure what to do. Will was wearing a thin white t-shirt. He waited expectantly for Nico to put on the hoodie. Nico had actually been kind of cold, but it was bearable. Will's shirt was thinner than Nico's and Will didn't have the resistance to coolness that Nico did, being the son of the Lord of the Underworld.

"What about you?'' Nico asked.

Will laughed. "Don't worry about me. I radiate heat, remember?"

Sherman snorted beside them.

Nico reluctantly pulled the hoodie over his head. It was too big for him so it hung about mid-thigh. It smelled like Will. Honey and sunflowers. Nico was instantly much warmer. He murmured his thanks to his boyfriend.

"Are you ready, campers?'' Chiron called.

A series of "yes"es and "no"s.

Chiron ignored the no's and lifted his whistle to his lips. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Will pushed their canoe off the bank and started paddling in long, hard strokes. Nico followed suit in front of him. Will and Nico were usual partners while canoeing, so they worked together in perfect harmony.

After a couple yards, the campers started taking advantage of the "no rules" pact. Nico heard muffled screams as someone tipped someone else's canoe. This happened often in these races. Demigods have a bad habit of playing dirty.

About half-way across the lake, Sherman and Ellis rammed into Will and Nico's canoe. It rocked precariously. Nico had to grab onto the sides of the small boat to keep from falling into the lake.

"They did that on purpose,'' Will muttered as he tried to straighten the canoe out.

"Of course we did,'' said Ellis. "Our strategy is to take out the other players so we can win.''

The canoes were now extremely close to one another. Sherman stood up and kicked the other boys' canoe away from his and Ellis's. The problem was that it was an extremely forceful kick and Will and Nico were both fairly light in weight. The canoe rocked hard, causing Will and Nico to lose their balance and fall hard to one side. The sudden overbalance in weight caused the canoe to tip and plunge into the water.

The shock of the cold water caused Nico to gasp. Unfortunately he was completely submerged. Water rushed down his throat causing him to cough and choke. He forced his eyes open only to find he was in complete darkness._ Oh great_, he thought. Nico had attended Percy Jackson's swimming classes before, but he wasn't a very strong swimmer. _Just get to the surface,_ he told himself,_ swim up._ He kicked hard and broke the surface a couple moments later. He gasped gratefully. Nico coughed several times, expelling most of the water from his lungs. The canoe was floating upside down. He grabbed onto it and looked around. Where was Will?

"Will!'' Nico cried franticly.

To his great relief Will responded immediately. "Nico! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, I think so,'' Nico called back. "Where are you?''

"The other side of the boat,'' said Will. "Give me a sec. I'll swim around.''

Will appeared a moment later. His blond hair was plastered to his face. The neckline of his white t-shirt was ajar, revealing his tan, freckled shoulder. But his blue eyes were bright. He swam up beside Nico so their bodies were touching.

Nico began to say something, but coughed hard again.

Will's eyebrows knit."Come on, Neeks. Let's get you back to the shore.''

"I'm fine,'' Nico insisted. He was actually pretty okay. He was cold and wet, and his throat was raw, but other than that he was fine.

Will and Nico began swimming back to shore. They weren't able to turn their canoe back over. Most people weren't. The satyrs would get it later. Besides, the other canoes were almost to the finish line.

A couple nymphs were waiting at the shore with towels for the campers that had taken a dip (which was about half of them). Will and Nico crawled up the bank and lay panting for a minute or so. Nico was shivering even harder as the cool breeze bit at the already soaking boys. He looked over at Will, who was in a similar position, his t-shirt clinging tightly to his torso. Nico felt like a slut, but couldn't help staring at Will's body now visible under the see-through wet shirt. His ribs were poking through slightly and Nico found that really hot.

They sat up as a nymph began wrapping them tightly up in warm towels. After drying himself as well as possible, Nico peeled off Will's hoodie he wore and wrung it out. He offered it back to his boyfriend.

Will smiled. "Keep it.''

Nico didn't argue.

The sat side by side, watching Sherman and Ellis win the race. Chiron announced that there would be a special feast for dinner that night.

"Go shower and get warm,'' Will told Nico. He added with a smile,"doctor's orders. I'll see you tonight.''

Nico went back to the Hades cabin. He took a steaming hot shower, the image of Will's wet shirt clinging to his body playing through his mind. He made sure to dress warmly after he got out. He hung up his wet clothes to dry.

That evening when he met Will at the Apollo table in the dinner pavilion he noticed Will was looking a bit pale. But Sunshine still acted normal, so Nico didn't over think it too much. However, he did get a little concerned when he noticed Will's smooth voice was scratchy as he led the campfire sing-along with his brother Austin.

By the time Nico got back to his cabin that night, Will's camp hoodie was dry. Nico pressed it against his face, inhaling the warm scent. When the harpy that cleaned the Hades cabin arrived, she was puzzled as to why the boy was sleeping cuddled up with the hoodie close to his chest.

* * *

The next morning Nico felt much better. He made sure to wear warm clothing before he headed down to the pavilion for breakfast. He slid onto the bench beside Will's sister Kayla.

"Hey Nico,'' she greeted him through a mouthful of bacon.

"Morning,'' murmured Nico. He began peeling an orange. Something felt off. He looked around. "Where's Will?''

"He slept in.''

Nico frowned at Kayla. "Are you sure?''

"Yeah.'' Kayla seemed unconcerned.

Nico sat back. That didn't sound right. Will was up at the crack of dawn every single morning. All the children of Apollo were. Their father was Apollo, after all. Nico set his half-peeled orange back onto the table and got up to leave. "I'll be right back,'' he said, even though he had little intention of doing so.

The previous feeling of uneasiness was intensifying. Nico quickened his pace. He knew his fears were probably irrational, but the Son of Hades wasn't going to risk losing anyone else.

A huge camp oversight was that the cabins were unlocked — all the time. In fact, they did not even have locks. This made it very easy for Nico to get into the Apollo cabin. Because of the other campers, he didn't often do that. Will, on the other hand, randomly entered the Hades cabin whenever he wanted to because Nico was the only resident.

"Will,'' Nico called softly. "Will!"

He moved between the rows of bunks until he found Will's. He knew exactly where it was of course. It's not like he fantasized things or anything.

Nico felt an incredible release on his chest. Will's mop of blond hair was peaking out from under a mountain of blankets. Nico dropped to one knee beside Will and gently shook him. Will groaned and rolled over.

Nico smiled, amused. "Wake up, sunshine. You're gonna miss breakfast.''

Will didn't respond. Nico started growing a bit concerned. "Hey Will? It's Nico. You okay?''  
When Will didn't respond again, Nico reached up and pulled the blankets down so he could see his boyfriend's face. Will's cheeks were flushed pink. His damp hair was plastered to his face. His eyes were tightly closed. He was shivering.

Nico lay the back of his hand against Will's forehead. He was burning up. Nico glanced around nervously. He was not sure what to do. Will was Camp Half-Blood's primary doctor. There were a couple other children of Apollo who worked with Will sometimes, but Nico was the most common assistant.

Will's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple times at Nico, disoriented, before recognition registered. "Hey Neeks,'' he whispered hoarsely.

Nico stroked Will's damp hair back. "Hey Sunshine.''

"I'm sick,'' said Will, almost whimpering.

"I know, babe. I'm going to take care of you, don't worry.''

"But that's my job,'' Will weakly protested.

Nico nodded. "Yes, but now you are the sick one. I am going to take care of you. I am your most trusted assistant, after all. That makes me best qualified.'' Before Will could protest again, Nico continued. "Your siblings will be back from breakfast soon. I imagine it's going to get pretty loud in here. I could take you back to the infirmary. . .'' Nico thought hard for a second. "Or I could take you back to my cabin. Yes, that is what we'll do. Can you walk?''

Will blinked hard again, then nodded. "I think so.'' He slid out from under his blankets and stood up for just a moment before he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. Nico was by his side in an instant. "Will! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I'm fine. Just dizzy,'' Will explained as Nico helped him back up to his feet.

"Okay, we'll take it slow,'' Nico promised. He slipped an arm around Will's waist, and helped the blond boy drape his arm around Nico's shoulders. Will wasn't very heavy and Nico was stronger than he looked, but Will was also a head taller than Nico which made it kind of an awkward position. Together they began shuffling towards the Hades cabin. They paused to rest twice, once earning a confused glance from a young satyr, but most of the campers were involved with after-breakfast activities.

They arrived at the cabin just in time. Nico was getting tired and Will was shaking, sweaty and pale. It was another cool Fall day and Will was in light cotton pajamas and had no shoes. Nico mentally kicked himself for that oversight.

By the time Nico got Will into his, Nico's, bed the son of Apollo was on the verge of collapsing. Nico tucked him in and explained that he would be back in ten minutes. Then he sprinted back to the Apollo cabin. First he grabbed a warm pair of pajamas and socks for Will, then he headed into the infirmary and got a thermometer, Tylenol, and linen cloth.

Will had fallen back asleep when Nico returned. Nico reluctantly awakened him. He helped him get into the warm pajamas he had brought and pull on the socks. Then Nico took his temperature. 102.5. Nico frowned. _Damn. _It wasn't dangerously high, but it was still a cause for concern for him. Nico got a glass of water and gave Will two Tylenol.

"You can sleep now,'' said Nico, tucking his Sunshine back in. "I'll be right here.''

He drug a chair up to Will's bedside. Sitting down, he opened his Stephen King novel, but Nico couldn't focus on his reading. His mind (and eyes) kept drifting back to Will. A familiar, but nasty all the same, feeling began to grow within him: guilt. Will had some sort of flu. Nico was not a health expert but he knew the basic causes of illness. Falling into a lake, in November, wearing only a thin white t-shirt seemed like an excellent way to catch your death. Not that Will was going to die or anything. Nico would know if he was in any immediate danger._ But still._ Will would have been fine if he hadn't given Nico his warm hoodie. Speaking of which — Nico glanced at his closet where he had hung it up that morning. Then he looked back at the shivering form of Will Solace.

When Will woke up four hours later, he felt nice and warm.

"How are you feeling?'' Nico asked. He hadn't moved from Will's side since running to the closet.

"A bit better.'' Will's voice was still hoarse. His eyes were unusually bright.

Nico reached across and felt his forehead. He took his temperature again. It was now at 101.9. That was better. Nico couldn't give him more Tylenol for another two hours.

Will snuggled deeper into Nico's blankets. "You gave me my hoodie back,'' he said almost distantly. "It's warm. . . You can keep it if you want to. It looks good on you.''

"Oh well,'' Nico stared at the ground. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be sick.''

Will's fever-bright eyes snapped towards Nico. "Huh?"

"I was cold yesterday so you gave me you hoodie and then we fell in the lake and you got cold and wet and now your sick and if I would have been a little bit smarter than I would have brought myself and jacket and you would've had your hoodie and you would not be sick now,'' said Nico breathlessly. He hung his head in shame.

But to his surprise Will giggled. At first Nico thought he was delirious but then he said, "Oh, Nico, even if that is the reason I am sick, that doesn't make it your fault. I gave you my hoodie because I love you and rather have you me warm than me. It was my choice. Besides, now you're taking care of me! Please don't feel bad, my love.'' Will poked his hand out from under the covers and laced his fingers with Nico's.

Nico stroked Will's forefinger with his thumb. His porcelain skins against Will's tan was more obvious than ever, even with Will being a bit paler than usual. The contrast made Nico's throat tighten. Before he knew what he was doing, the son of Hades had slipped into bed next to the son of Apollo. He cuddled up closely to Will, feeling the heat radiate between them — quite literally.

"I might get you sick, Neeks,'' said Will, but he didn't seem like he actually wanted his boyfriend to stop fondling over him.

"Then you can take care of me,'' Nico whispered into his ear, so close his lips were touching Will's hot skin. He stretched a thin leg across Will's, their ankles intertwining. Nico drug his lips gently over Will's jaw and mouth. Will reciprocated well, as always, just a bit more weakly than usual. It wasn't long before he felt Nico's long, cool fingers drag against his hot back.

* * *

That night when the cleaning harpy appeared she was mildly surprised to see two forms pressed together in bed and the hoodie on the floor.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Reviews are always appreciated. ****Thanks for reading! **** \- Love, Rosalie**


End file.
